


Tightly

by OliveYou



Series: Holding and Held Hands [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, May the fluff be with you, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: Sakura doesn't like crowds. Leo tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd (is that the word?) by a friendo of mine even though she doesn't know what FE:IF is.  
> Thanks.

They first held hands at the market, on a shopping trip.

Sakura doesn’t like crowds; she’s afraid of strangers and getting lost; it makes perfect sense so when she asks if she can hold his hand, he only makes some sort of noncommittal noise and thinks no more of it.

It’s only when she slips her hand into his and starts _squeezing_ it that he realizes what exactly he’s gotten himself into. His mind blanks out and his vision does a 360 while he tries to focus.

Her grip is tight, but it’s not uncomfortable. Just… firm. Comforting. Steady. A little warm, maybe.

It’s so tiny, but it doesn’t feel _delicate_. It fits right into his, like a puzzle piece.

He likes it. He likes it quite a lot, actually, but he reminds himself that this is nothing more than a _coincidence_ , that it’s complete chance that he happened to be free today.

Not actually all chance, of course. Kamui had an eye for details, and making sure everyone got along- _more than got along, really_ -was one of her priorities.

Even so, he can’t let himself think that this was anything more than it was-it’s not as if she fancies him or anything of the sort, he tells himself, and forces all of the little foolish thoughts out of his head. Or at least to the farthest corner of his mind, because they are quite persistent, and he has to be _very_ firm with them.

It occurs to him that she’s speaking to him, and he looks at her blankly.

“A-am I holding it too tightly?” She asks nervously, timid and flushed. “I, um, do that sometimes.”

“It’s fine.” He assures her, giving her hand a little squeeze-it’s so _soft_ , it seems such a shame that his is so calloused-and they drop the subject.

He loves the way her hand leaves marks on his, it’s just her way of making sure they don’t get separated, and he thinks it’s _adorable_.

They hold hands every trip after that, because it gives them an excuse-though Leo honestly doesn’t _need_ one-and a way for her to feel safe, and he was happy to help.

It still sends shivers down his spine, and he’s never gotten used to letting go.

Maybe one day, they won’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote something, which is good, and it's LeoSakura, which is better-ohwait it's really short and I can't format apparently  
> Thanks to all the LeoSakura writers out there and especially The Lavender Empress in fanfiction.net, who I stole the headcannon of Sakura holding hands really tightly from. You rock.  
> I'm going to hide under my bed for a bit. See you later.


End file.
